


What Schoolchildren Learn

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Murder, idk man, kids murdering, this aint well done, tried to pull off something THAT I OBVIOUSLY DONT HAVE THE SKILL FOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I and the public know<br/>What all schoolchildren learn,<br/>Those to whom evil is done<br/>Do evil in return."</p><p>-- W.H Auden</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Schoolchildren Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6875768#cmt6875768
> 
> From Bonus Round 4 (Quotes)

The dull sound of the handle of his swiss army knife being dragged along the chain link fence was almost rhythmic. It’s one of those ‘safe’ ones made of steel wire covered in rubber or plastic, he was never sure which. The sound is almost like a beat and he would be humming at the dark evening air along with the chirping cicadas if silence in that moment wasn’t worth his weight in gold.

Really though, Kuroo thought, he must have forgot.

 

In middle school there was a bully. A bully with a crowd. A gang. And that bully had ruined all of Kuroo’s precious efforts in getting Kenma out of the house on a regular basis. He wouldn’t even leave his room let alone his house. The way Kenma taps a bit more errantly at the back of his handheld and pressed his chapped lips too tight together had him worried. 

The grubby hands that pulled at Kuroo’s hair and the balled up fists that struck him and that cruel laughter in his ears had him mad.

His empty pockets and ripped up books and the streaks of tears on Kenma’s cheeks had him furious.

He was a smart kid. Intelligent. Clever. It’s what his parents say and his teachers praise. It wasn’t hard to find out where the bully lived and how he walked from home. When he’d be alone and out of sight. He had the wire they were using in art class to make figurines balled up in the back pocket of his shorts and a folded up black trash bag in the other. In his backpack he had towels and dog food and bleach. Even matches just in case.

But he didn’t need to take out any of it when he reached there. Under the bridge where the drain has dried up from the summer was two boys. One lying on the floor and the other standing. Both were soaked in blood.

“What’d he do to you?” Kuroo asked.

The standing boy narrowed his thin eyes at him. His parted brown hair was stained a bit red.

“Doesn’t matter. He deserved it.”

Kuroo just looked at him before shrugging. 

“Thanks, then” He grinned “What you gonna do with him?”

It’s the boy’s turn to stare and shrug.

“Wanna help?”

 

He learned his name was Daishou Suguru and he was in a different middle school. He played volleyball as well and was the top of his class too. He also believed, like Kuroo, that people who hurt deserved to be hurt.

They had different groups of friends and different neighbourhoods but both shared a sense of duty to protect those people they love. Protect them from those who would hurt, those who would lie, and those who would cheat. 

They promised they would never be like that or at least only to those who deserved it.

 

So Kuroo was stunned. Standing on the other side of the net as he watched Daishou cheer with the rest of his team. 

That last point was Nekoma’s. A multitude of those points were Nekoma’s. But Nohebi had snuck and slithered around the referee, the audience, everyone in the gym against them and no amount of skill or strength could stop the whispers that rose from the stands. The whispered words of doubt and discourage and taunts to suppress and drown and pressure all lead by Daishou himself.

_He cheated._

_He forgot._

 

There was a conversation he had once with Sawamura where Karasuno’s captain had endearingly and jokingly called his team his children.

“Except for Suga and Asahi, of course. That would just be weird,” he laughed.

“Well mine are like pets to me” he said as Sawamura snorted on his laptop screen, “Like a giant herd of cats I’m trying to teach fetch.”

They both had laughed at the notion. Now though he thinks they’re more like family. 

He thinks this as Shibayama cried on one shoulder and Yamamoto wailed on the other. He could even feel tears from Fukunaga’s face buried in his chest. Inuoka was clinging to his back and squishing his upperclassman between his arms and Lev on the other side hid his face in the space left trying not to show how much of his tears were soaking Kuroo’s sleeves. Kenma had walked out to call Hinata and Kai was holding Yaku tight as he bit his lip and trembled with regret.

Kuroo had a lot of emotions swirling as he walked home.

He was worried because this was his last match as captain and he couldn’t leave his team like this.

He was sad because Karasuno was waiting for them at nationals and he saw how crumpled his coach’s face was at the end of the match.

He was mad because if they had lost to strength, to skill, he wouldn’t have minded as much, wouldn’t be this upset but it was words and it was whispers that crushed his team to this.

He was furious because Daishou _cheated_ and he _forgot_.

 

The length of the fence ended into a brick wall and Kuroo slid his knife back into his pocket. He passed a block or two and turned to the right before he flicked it out again. He slinked into the alley and saw a familiar head of parted brown hair throwing out the trash. He watched him close the lid and wipe his hands. 

He knew it had been a while but letting his guard down like this? He really did forget.

A tap on the wall behind him was what finally let Daishou know he had company. A whisper of his name was breathed out before thin eyes widened, before he realised what he had done, what he forgot.

He tried to run but Kuroo was quicker and larger. A large arm wrapped around his neck and a gloved hand around his mouth as he’s dragged backwards into the alley-

_I and the public know, What all schoolchildren learn,_

He’s lifted off the ground so his flailing legs don’t make a noise. He’s screaming and screaming but nothing comes out but a muffled voice. He’s crying because he’s sorry he forgot he’s sorry he won’t do it again-

_Those to whom evil is done_

He heard the sharp click of the knife and felt the blade at his throat. He’s sorry oh he’s sorry he’s not like them he didn’t mean to he won’t cheat again he won’t lie he won’t hurt he promised he promised he promised-

_Do evil in return._


End file.
